custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Cockaigne
Cockaigne is a divergent universe in which the Great Beings constructed a forty million foot tall mechanical being named Vezon. History During the last days of the Core War, the Great Beings began to detect unusual seismic activity deep beneath the surface of Spherus Magna. So they constructed a massive robot body run by the biomechanical beings that inhabited the world contained within. However, a freak lightning storm fried the robot's central processor, resulting in a defect in the robot's personality circuits. Despite this, the Great Beings determined that it was of no harm to the mission and proceeded as planned. The robot, named "Vezon" by his creators, was launched into space in order to gather information about the universe and eventually return to Spherus Magna to heal the shattered planet. Instead Vezon rebelled and swore never to return, instead roaming the universe for no particular reason and spending his spare time intervening with the world contained within him. At some point, an indignant Toa of Water named Tuyet created a secret organization known as the Hand of the Toa and launched an attack on Vezon's central processor in the catacombs under the Coliseum of Metru Nui. Using the power of the Nui Stone, Tuyet blasted her way to the core of the computer consciousness. But upon arrival, it was discovered the entire system was already ruined beyond repair, despite Vezon's continued existence. The extremely amused pseudo-deity proceeded to teleport Tuyet and her followers out into the vacuum of space where they suffocated to death. The Hand of the Toa was continued by Tuyet's friend and former assistant Toa Macku, who assisted in the distribution of the fallen Toa's Toa Stones to the predetermined replacements, who then began to scheme of a way to destroy Vezon once and for all. At a slightly later date, Vezon got extremely bored and mutated all the peaceful inhabitants of the island of Zakaz into vicious war-mongering brutes with elemental powers that could only be used in conjunction with one another. After doing this Vezon was extremely pleased with himself and decided to set off a week's worth of fireworks in the sky above the entire universe, resulting in the destruction of a village on the Northern Continent and the immediate immigration of the the Keetongu species to the north where they integrated into the matoran civilization, thus saving them from destruction at the hands of the Visorak hordes. Known Residents *Vezon (The Great Spirit Robot) *The Great Beings *Toa Tuyet *Toa Macku Trivia *Cockaigne was named by Vezon himself upon realizing that his universe was a part of the multiverse. The name (pronounced "cok-kayne") means "a fabled land of luxury and idleness," summarizing Vezon's view of his world in a single word. Of course, he is the only one who sees it this way. *Besides the creation of the Vezon robot, no other differences are apparent in this reality, so all other persons or places existed as in the Prime Universe before Vezon left Spherus Magna. However, Vezon's tampering with the Matoran Universe has ensured that events played out in an entirely different manner than the Prime Reality, resulting in a vastly different timeline from the otherwise similar universe. **Chief among these differences is the complete lack of the makuta species, as Mata Nui was never there to create them. *It may interest some to note that the Visorak were also a creation of Vezon's, ironically enough, leading some pandimensional beings to believe that the Skakdi Vezon from most other timelines was actually the true mastermind behind the Brotherhood of Makuta. Others simply take it to mean that some things are simply unavoidable and will always happen no matter what differences there are in the timestream. Category:Universes Category:Cockaigne Category:Universes